The invention relates to an energy storage device comprising a housing part, in which at least one electric energy storage cell as well as at least one electric connection means are arranged, wherein the electric energy storage cell is electrically connected with an external electrical connection means arranged or built on at least one freestanding wall section of the housing part.
It is known in the field of motor vehicle technology that electromagnetic emissions, which can be generated by some components through certain “coupling paths or interference paths” such as electrical line connections, can occur with regard to electromagnetic emissions in a shielded region.
Corresponding components are in particular power electronics and control electronics for electrified drives, typically comprising multiple electrical storage devices and energy storage arrangements for motor vehicles simply called batteries. The latter typically generate corresponding electromagnetic coupling or interference paths to the vehicle mass or vehicle body, etc.
Previous measures for reducing electromagnetic emissions, or for attenuating or filtering of electromagnetic emissions, included measures according to which, typically, damping devices are arranged in the area of the corresponding power electronics or control electronics and/or in the area of the corresponding energy storage arrangements. These damping device are separate assemblies requiring a relatively large amount of space, which is typically already very limited in a motor vehicle in any case.